mario_luigi_facebookfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Easter Eggs in Mario
(From Wikipedia) An Easter egg is an intentional inside joke, a hidden message, or a secret feature of an interactive work (often, a computer program, video game or DVD menu screen). The name is used to evoke the idea of a traditional Easter egg hunt. In the Mario & Luigi (series), Aaron Carothers has hidden many Easter eggs and references to other works throughout the show, such as video games and films. The following is a list of them: Season 1 Pool Drama * Although incredibly difficult to hear, a jazz remix of the Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. plays in the background while Luigi is at the grocery store. * When Mario and the gang are having fun in the swimming pool, Sonic refuses to come into the water until he accidentally slips and falls in. There is actually a reason for this; the reason why Sonic refused to come into the pool was because of a fact that many devoted Sonic fans know; Sonic has a case called aquaphobia, that is, he is afraid of water. In the Sonic the Hedgehog games, Sonic actually cannot swim and will drown if in water. * When Luigi returns home from the store, he is humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. This sound effect, along with Luigi yelling "Mario!" at the end, is actually from Luigi's Mansion. Nick's Trip to the Doctor * In the doctor's office, a poster of the original Dr. Mario NES video game can be seen on the wall by the door. * There is an eye chart on the wall by the cabinets, but it is never actually seen in the episode. * The music that plays during the cooking show that Nick Wilde is watching is actually the Shop Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Although this episode was produced by Aaron Carothers Pictures, the credits mistakenly copyright the film to The Aaron Shows Productions, since the episode was created before Aaron Carothers Pictures was started. DogDog Crashes In * In DogDog's office, an action figure of Aaron from Aaron & John can be seen on the bookshelf. * Also on the bookshelf are 5 books as follows: Aaron & John (written by Aaron Carothers), Luigi's Mansion (written by Aaron & Sydney Carothers), Balloons (written by A.C.), How to be Evil (written by Guy Bahd), and Super Mario Galaxy (written by Aaron Carothers). * One of the screens of the W.O.O.F.'s interface reads "W.O.O.F. DATABASE" along with a long list of what appears to be code. If an image of this screen is taken and reversed horizontally as if looking at it through a mirror, the long list of jumbled code will become readable and reads as follows: LUIGISMANSION (referencing both to Aaron Carothers's 2014 film and the 2001 video game) SUPERMARIO64 CRZYSHOW BALLOONS MAXTHEFOX AARON&JOHN AMAZINGKEITH 1985SMB ("SMB" referencing Super Mario Bros. and "1985" being the year in which it was released) THEBARBIES TOTAKEKE (A reference to the Japanese name for K.K. Slider from Animal Crossing. Also a reference to video game music composer Kazumi Totaka) A113 (A reference to the classroom number of many famous animators, notably those from Pixar) DISNEYWALT LASSETERJOHN * When Mario and the gang are at GameStop, there is a poster on the window advertising The Amazing Keith. * The W.O.O.F. is actually designed to be shaped like DogDog's head. * The cockpit of The W.O.O.F. is actually the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars. The Dogfight * When Luigi and E. Gadd first meet again, the music playing in the background hints at both the Luigi's Mansion and Super Mario Bros. main themes. This piece of music was actually written and performed by Aaron Carothers. * When Luigi suggests the idea to build a spaceship, E. Gadd states, "I'm E. Gadd, not a miracle worker." This is a direct line from Luigi's Mansion: The Haunted House, where E. Gadd says the exact same line after Luigi asks him if he has an extra pair of overalls and a hat. * The song "Eye of the Tiger," which plays while the characters are constructing the GaddJet 3000, is possibly a reference to The CrAzY sHoW episode "Country Men." * The entire sequence when the characters are working on the GaddJet may be a reference to the building sequence in Aaron & John: Building a House. * The name GaddJet 3000 is a pun off of the word "gadget" and a reference to the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion. * While Professor E. Gadd is working on the GaddJet's battery, the battery reads "1.21 gw," referencing to the amount of power required to power the DeLorean time machine in the 1985 film Back to the Future. * While E. Gadd is channel surfing on the radio, the following songs come up in this order: - "Cantina Band" from Star Wars - "Wii Sports Main Theme" - "Otherworldy Concerto" from Disneyland's Haunted Mansion ride - "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story - "Credits Theme" from The CrAzY sHoW - "Sweet Home Alabama" - "Try Everything" from Zootopia - and "Indiana Jones Main Theme" * In the end, when the characters fly away in the GaddJet, it is similar to the way that DogDog flew away in The W.O.O.F. in the previous episode DogDog Crashes In. Gone Camping * The name of the lake at Dust 'N Timber Park, which is Dust 'N Timber Lake, is a pun off of Justin Timberlake, who voices Boo Boo at the end of the episode. * The brochure for Dust 'N Timber Park has two reviews below the description from Kirby and Link. * The license plate on Mario and Luigi's car reads 1-UP1985, a reference to both the 1-up mushroom and the release year of Super Mario Bros. The license plate is also registered in Evershade Valley. * The hammer that Nick Wilde uses to hammer in the tent peg is the same hammer from the original Donkey Kong as well as the Super Smash Bros. series. * Cheep Cheeps from the Super Mario series appear while Luigi and Nick are fishing. * Mr. Peabody plays the following themes on his guitar respectively: Overworld Theme (Super Mario Bros.), Main Theme (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon), and Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.). * During E. Gadd's story, the line "...and the air was deathly still..." comes from the Disneyland Haunted Mansion attraction, where the Ghost Host says "...whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still..." * Luigi hums the main theme from Luigi's Mansion.